


"Sleep" and "Sleep"

by Jenny2530



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because Sho's a pampered younger brother in this AU so yeah, Coming Out, Jun thought he was straight but Sho existed, Let me have my clingy Sho, M/M, Misunderstandings, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny2530/pseuds/Jenny2530
Summary: Jun's new roommate likes to bring people over to sleep with them. Jun, as long as it doesn't concern him and he doesn't hear anything, tries not to complain.The only problem is that their understanding of sleeping is completely different.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	"Sleep" and "Sleep"

**Author's Note:**

> Enough with that gap-san. They're gonna be touchy in all of my fics. Watch me.

Jun’s new roommate was…

Not a person Jun wanted to be roommates with.

Sho was openly gay, with which Jun had no problem with, but he was also incredibly open for new friendships and one night stands. The first night in their room, the very first day of their acquaintance, and Sho already asked Jun to sleep with him. Obviously, Jun declined the offer. Not only was he straight (and not really interested in a relationship at the moment) but to ask to have sex on the first day! Sho didn’t have any shame! What was worse, he looked very sad after Jun screamed no at him. Like a little puppy kicked out on a cold street when all he wanted was just to cuddle with his owner.

Damn, why was he so adorable?

Sho was, to say the least, very needy for a human contact. It didn’t matter how many times Jun pushed him away, the guy kept gravitating towards him. Kept leaning against him as Jun cooked for them because Sho was a complete and utter mess in the kitchen. Leaned against him while watching a movie, while doing their homework, and even when they were simply walking alongside. Sho. Kept. Leaning. Against. Him. But, that Jun could accept.

He couldn’t, and soon wouldn’t, accept how often Sho brought someone over.

Sho saw nothing wrong with bringing people to their shared room to sleep with them. Thank heavens they had their own bedrooms, but for Jun to see people Sho just slept with in the morning, eating breakfast like nothing happened, was to say the least awkward. Usually it was Okada, Nino, or Toma. Okada, Jun could tolerate. He didn’t engage into a forced conversation save for saying hello, goodbye, and occasionally asking a question relevant to the breakfast Jun was preparing for the three of them.

Nino and Toma on the other hand…

Nino loved to make awkward comments that seemed awkward only for Jun. Sho was probably used to them as he never reacted to Nino’s telling Jun how good Sho is in bed and how much he’s missing out.

Jun didn’t need to know how much he’s missing out. He didn’t miss out anything. He was completely fine living the way he does. Jun didn’t need to call himself one of the many people that landed in Sho’s bed.

Toma was like Sho but _worse_. For some mysterious reason it didn’t bother Jun as much when it was Sho leaning over his shoulder while he was preparing breakfast. Toma’s weight was, for the lack of a better word, unwanted. Not that he acknowledged it. It seemed Jun’s complaints tempted Toma to mess with Jun even more.

Occasionally, Sho brought over Ohno or Aiba. Out of those Sho took home with, Ohno was Jun’s favourite. He never woke up in time for the breakfast. Aiba was a surprisingly pleasant company. Jun found himself intrigued with the guy and they soon found many hobbies they shared. If only it wasn’t as awkward as it was for the both of them while Sho happily munched on whatever Jun put on his plate. Completely ignoring the awkwardness of his companions.

After a few months they managed to develop a system: Sho would wait until Jun goes to bed before he invites someone over and Jun’s out before they have a chance to wake up. It’s quite a good system; saves Jun from not only awkward encounters but also from being late due to waiting for Sho with breakfast. It works well and Jun would even dare to say Sho’s a great roommate.

The only problem was, Sho was attractive. Jun was aware of it, he could appreciate a pretty face when he saw one. What he wasn’t aware of was when he stopped appreciating Sho’s face as something easy to look at and began to see it as something that he should be kissing. Not all those other guys.

Just Jun’s luck. Find out he’s not as straight as he thought he was and have his first gay crush on a guy who probably slept with the entire dorm. Just… Great. Another thing on the list why Jun hated his life. The top of the list. There won’t be anything worse than that.

_Ugh._

Or, life soon decided to prove Jun that _yes_ , there could be something worse than falling in love with a guy like Sho.

For example, a fact that one of his sleeping buddies, Ohno, wasn’t just a random guy Sho decided to pull into his bed.

“He’s your _what_?!” Jun screamed after the initial shock wore down and he’s done coughing and spitting the coffee he was drinking.

“My brother? Well, technically he’s my half-brother since we have different fathers. I thought you knew.” Sho looked at him like he was explaining the most obvious thing in the entire world. Like there was nothing weird about the whole situation.

“You’re sleeping with him, for God’s sake! Of course I wouldn’t even dare to think you’re related!”

“Then why would you think it’s weird! Of course we sleep with each other, we’re brothers! If it was weird our parents wouldn’t let us do it when we were kids!” Jun was speechless. Of all the things he was expecting to hear, that wasn’t one of them. To think that their weird relationship lasted for so many years and Sho’s parents knew about it… It made Jun feel sick.

“You… Your parents let you sleep with your older brother…” he must have heard it wrong. He hoped he did.

“All siblings like to have sleepovers.” Sleepovers… what that really how he referred to having a sexual intercourse with his own brother?

“It’s not normal for siblings to sleep with each other!”

“Yes, it is! You don’t have a sibling so you don’t know how nice it is to talk and cuddle with someone before going to sleep. Especially now since I forgot my plushie.” Sho’s scowl turned into his sad puppy face, his eyes getting dangerously wet. Something inside Jun made him want to take him into his arms and kiss the sadness away. It didn’t suit him at all.

Wait.

_Plushie?_

“You… forgot your plushie…” Sho nodded and sniffled.

“Don’t make fun of me, I can’t sleep when I don’t have something to hug… That’s why I asked you if you wanted to sleep with me. You made me very sad that day, you know?” Sho pouted cutely. Sleep… Sho wanted to sleep with Jun. Not have sex like Jun’s stupid brain understood. He wanted to _sleep_ , to have someone to cuddle with and Jun’s idiotic, apparently perverted brain filled in the gaps that weren’t even there.

What an idiot.

“You were sleeping with them. Just. Just sleeping?”

“What did you think were we doing.”

“Having sex.” It was Sho’s turn to splutter.

“Yuck! Jun, that’s disgusting! Why would you think that!”

“I didn’t think you meant sleeping literally!”

“Do you really think I would sleep around like that?” No. Jun managed to get to know Sho well enough to _know_ Sho wasn’t a person to sleep around and have one night stands but the guy gave him many reasons to think so.

“So you weren’t bringing all those people to make me feel jealous either?” Jun hid his face in his hands, unable to look Sho in the eye.

“Why would I want to make you jealous?” oh. _Oh_ _._ He had no idea.

“Because you made me realize I’m not as straight as I thought I was.” Sho blinked owlishly at Jun, clearly not understanding what the other meant. Jun clicked his tongue in annoyance. He had to be straightforward with this, didn’t he?

“I like you, okay. I like you and it pissed me when I saw you being lovey dovey with all those guys.”

“You like me.” Sho repeated after him with his already big eyes wide with shock.

“Is that all you heard?” Sho moved closer, his movements weird and mechanical. Jun, who already struggled to read what might be Sho’s next move, couldn’t read his intentions to save his life.

Then, Sho clasped his hands on Jun’s cheeks _hard_ and Jun would let out a noise of protest if it wasn’t for a pair of lips silencing him. The kiss didn’t last long, and when Sho pulled back his eyes were just as big. “You like me.”

Jun nodded, the only thing he was capable of because _holy shit Sho just kissed him_. He wasn’t very delicate about it and Jun’s cheeks burned after being kind of slapped, but. Sho just kissed him. That was all what mattered.

That, and Sho’s sudden outburst of tears and sobs and a mantra that consisted of Jun’s name weaved with wet kisses and _I love you_ s.

As it later turned out, Sho was an amazing sleeping partner in every meaning of the word. And if both of them had a slightest limp after some nights and dark circles under their eyes, well, not every sleep has to be restful.

Theirs certainly wasn’t and Jun counted days until they received their first noise complaint.

**Author's Note:**

> I have once imagined little Sho following Ohno around and calling him "Nii-sannn". I will pull that shit out someday.


End file.
